bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cass Bramante
Cass Bramante (かす ぶらまんつ Kasu Buramantu) is an Arrancar, one of the few naturally forming Arrancar with large spiritual power. She is a Vasto-Lordes Class Arrancar. Appearance Upon breaking her mask as a Hollow, Cass took young woman who has long scarlet hair and brown eyes. She has a slender figure and large breasts. Her outfit consists of a beautiful , flowered, purple kimono (stated she made it herself, as it is better than wandering Hueco Mundo naked), bandages wrapped around both arms, as well as a blue tattoo on her left arm. She originally wore a very provocative outfit comprised of a revealing, halter-type armor breastplate top, that left much of her cleavage and stomach exposed, with light-armored gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs, respectively, as well as her thighs. She also wore a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips. Her hairstyle in the past was wilder. The location of her mask fragments is unknown, but assumed to be the earrings she wears. Her Hollow hole location is also unknown. Personality Cass is noted to be impatient, stating that hates to wait, and hates to be kept waiting (ironic as, considering she is a Hollow, has no means to die naturally and therefore all the time in the world), and also becomes easily bored. Having wandered Hueco Mundo for a long period of time, Cass has encountered many beings, Hollow and Arrancar, even venturing outside of this world to the World of the Living, and the Soul Society, and launched an unprovoked attack on the Soul Society, killing hundreds of Shinigami and even a Captain by herself. This event has never been mentioned again. When she was asked why she did it, she said she was bored. Cass shows great interest in human foods, even though she hasn't had to eat in years, says it doesn't meant she doesn't miss it, and, when she visits the World of the Living, never misses a chance to "grab a bite". In battle, she is shows no mercy at all, not because she enjoys causing pain, but because she enjoys keeping her opponents on their toes. Cass has a great sense of pride, not taking defeat well at all, challenging anyone she has lost to, and normally claiming victory in a brutal fashion. History Powers and Abilities Sonído Master: Cass herself describes herself with as "Demonio de la velocidad" (Spanish for "Speed Demon"), as one of her most notable traits in her skill in Sonído. Her skill with the technique is such that she is able to appear as a blur as she moves, throwing off opponents who can't trace her movements. Immense Spiritual Power: Due to being in existence for half a at best, her spiritual power is immensely high. She contains her spiritual energy due to not wanting to cause unnecessary death around her, but when her energy is released to it's fullest, Cass is able to vaporize weaker beings just by standing near them. Enhanced Hierro (鋼皮（''イエロ''）, iero; Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin"): refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. While not openly stated, it has been seen repeatedly that Cass's skin is highly durable even by Arrancar standards. She has stated that she has yet to meet an opponent on a high enough level to truly challenge her hierro. Cero: Cass is capable of performing the Cero. A standard attack for powerful Hollows, it consists of firing a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. Cass's Cero is the standard red, but she prefers Bala to Cero. Bala: As an Arrancar, Cass is capable of using the Bala, a technique which hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. She prefers to use the Bala over the Cero, stating that, even if it is weaker, she's never preferred those "large, sluggish beams". Enhanced Strength: As a being of high spiritual power, Cass has a great deal of strength, able to shatter one of the pillars of , while she was calm. , being the size of a small country, this is naturally a difficult feat. Hollow Absorption/Armor Manifestation: Cass has the unique to ability to absorb Hollows of any level, adding them to herself. These hollows join with her body and meld into purple reaitsu, forming armor with appearance and abilities which stem from the Hollows she uses, which are explicitly stated to be created for the purpose of her absorption. She uses this ability when she does not want or is unable to release her Resurrección. Cass_armor_forming.png|The armor forming as Reiatsu Cass_Armor_1 anime.jpg|Cass Armor 1 Cass_Armor_2 anime.jpg|Cass Armor 2 Cass_Armor_3.jpg|Cass Armor 3 Cass_Armor_4.jpg|Cass Armor 4 Mal de Ojo (Maru Du Oujo, まる づ おうじょ (すべて盲導犬) Spanish for "Evil Eye", Japanese for "All Seeing Eye): Similar slightly to Cifer's Solita Vista, Cass removes her right eyes and crushes it. It then reforms high in the sky, and allows Cass to see nearly anywhere she wishes. While useless in combat, it has it uses when searching for enemies invading Hueco Mundo. Despite Hueco Mundo having no ruler, many inhabitants respect her due to this ability, and it gives Hueco Mundo a slight bit of order, though not as much as the Reign of Barragan or Aizen. Regression: Cass possesses the ability to revert herself to the form of a child. When utilising this transformation, Cass takes on a veil of spiritual energy around herself, as it slowly "unfolds" of her skin. In this form, she has the appearance of a girl in her pre-teens at most, who is quite short, and ties her long vibrant scarlet hair into a ponytail. She wears chest armor with a white shirt that has a ribbon underneath, and has her sword sheathed on a brown belt around her long white skirt, which is over blue tights and is accompanied with brown . While there would seem to be no benefit to this form at first, it serves as a power limiter, halving her power and allowing her to utilize it's full power without risk to herself or anyone else. She often uses this form when she wants to move unnoticed, and as such, has never broadcasted this form to anyone, making sure no one in Hueco Mundo knows about it. Zanpakutō Reina de los Dragones (れいな づ ろす どらごねす (女ドラゴン征服王), Reina Du Rosu Doragonesu, Spanish for "Queen of Dragons", Japanese for "Woman Dragon Conqueror") is the Zanpakutou of Cass, taking the form of a bisentō. :*'Resurrección:' Activated with the command Equip and Devour (装備と貪食 Sōbi to donshoku) Cass emits a blast of reaitsu which destroys the outfit she wears, and then wraps around her body. After the process of her release, it should be noted her physical appearance itself doesn't change drastically, unlike other arrancar seen. The most prominent change is likely to be her unusual wings, similar to a dragon's, which are black, and on the interior, a very dull brown, almost gray color. She gains a complete set of black armor, with the shoulder plates functioning similar to a set of small shields. Her abdomen is exposed quite clearly, although her chest is mostly covered with armor that runs down the sides of her abdomen and connects to her breasts. She also has armor "flaps" on both sides of her thighs that have similar patterns to her shoulderblade armor, wears black underwear, and her legs are covered with pure black armor with silver trimming, similar to the rest of her armor. Her forearm to the tips of her fingers are also covered in black armor. She gains a scimitar like sword with a dark purple hilt and is of average length. Resurrección Special Ability: She gains even greater physical abilities in this form. Cass can also enter a second released form, called Resurrección Segunda Etapa. :*'Golpe del Dragón' (Spanish "Strike of the Dragon"): With her blade, Cass is able to perform one quick, powerful strike. While the technique itself would seem basic, it has the power to easily rip through solid stone and powerful Arrancar Hierro. :*'Enhanced Hierro:' Not as if she needs it, Cass's Hierro increases in strength, to the point of deflecting even a gigantic Bankai blade with her bare skin. :*'Enhanced Strength:' The blade she wields is notably heavy, as seen when she let it fall from her hands down onto concrete, and it left a giant crater. Cass however, is able to wield it easily with one hand. :*'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa' (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), resurekushion segunda etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword's Release: Second Level"):One of the few Arrancar capable of obtaining a second release, Cass uses this only when she has no other choice. Similar to before, this release completely blasts away the outfit she wears in Ressureccion, and the reiatsu completely encircles her this time. When the release is complete, she wears a new armor that has a revealing breastplate, reveaing a fair amount of her cleavage and sporting a large metal flower on the front, extending down along her hips, exposing her belly and navel as well, and reaching up to her pauldrons, again composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards. Her biceps are covered by straps seemingly made of metal, and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges. Around her waist she has a series of extremely large, decorated plates circling it completely, still reminiscent of feathers, which is sported over a very long and flimsy skirt with decorated edges, under which her large, plated boots are partially hidden, each sporting two small, metal ornaments shaped like wings. Cass also wears a neck guard made of feather-like plates around her neck, more reminiscent of a necklace, and, true to her nickname, a tiara with prominent, jutting metal wings extending upwards above her head. The most visible trait of the armor, however, are the two pairs of large metal wings which adorn Cass’s back when she dons it, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger as they approach the edges.She now wields dual-swords. :*'Overwhelming Reiatsu:' Cass's reiatsu, already immense by itself, increases vastly upon entering this stage. It seems to project Cass's current emotion at the time, whether she is irritated, itching to fight, or completely angry, the opponent will feel it as well as what has been describe as crushing pressure. :*'Mundial de Espadas' (Mandiaru Du Esupadasu, まんぢある づ えすぱだす (世界の剣の終了) Spanish for "World of Swords", Japanese for "Sword World End): Cass's ultimate technique, she summons a glowing pink pentagram under her feet, from which she summons hundreds of swords. Each of these blades are under her control, and can be controlled individually, but she generally prefers to send them swarming the opponent en masse. These blades are difficult to shatter, and Cass varies how she kills with them each time.